


Nezubee Movie

by KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Bee Movie AU, M/M, Slow Build, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/pseuds/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars
Summary: A young but jaded bee, fresh out of college, escapes the buzzing boredom of working with honey for the rest of his life.(He flies far to satisfy his wanderlust, and in doing so encounters humans and becomes ensnared in the biggest conspiracy concerning exactly what he'd tried to flee.)





	Nezubee Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a Bee Movie AU, what more do you need to know.
> 
> (There is a high possibility I'll add more!)

According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly. Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. 

The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible. 

Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. _Ooh_ , black, yellow, and _grey_! Let's shake it up a little.

"Nezumi! Breakfast is ready!"

Nezumi. 

What kind of name was that, even? Whoever spawned him must have been too fucking drunk on mead when they named him -- why else would they name a bee "Rat"?

He'd ask, but his entire hive was long gone. He'd been barely a day old -- so what if he'd technically existed for 24 days already? It only counted once he pupated -- when his hive had been destroyed. 

It'd been a freak accident. Or an accident caused by a freak. Either way, the fact remained that even with his hazy memories of his early life, there'd definitely been a large grey thing, which had crashed into the hive. And loud sounds. There'd been a lot of those too; the piercing cries from the unknown outside had blended with the panicked buzzing within the hive as it shook and fell.

And then the searing heat against his thorax, the back of it pressed against the scorching, uneven ground, the front of it exposed for the unwavering heat. He would have died there; by all means, he _should_ have died there, crushed underfoot by one of the colossal beings that had destroyed the hive, but…

Salvation. It'd come in the form of a shock of white and a figure that much resembled the towering creatures. Nezumi hadn't been able to sense much more, but he'd been put into somewhere darker, somewhere that smelled like familiar, yet different.

He'd blacked out then, young body unable to cope with the trauma, and when he'd awoken, he was safe, albeit in a completely different hive.

…which was where he was now. It'd been nine days since the whole debacle had gone down, and now he was about to graduate after three days of college.

Nezumi couldn't find it in himself to be excited. The whole damn system of hive No.6 was horrendously broken. Never mind that he'd managed to survive only due to the hive's "generosity", because he _knew_ that the hive had only raised him for his labour.

He was a drone, so life for him was 24 days until pupation, 3 days of grade school, 3 days of high school, 3 days of college, and then the rest of his life working. What sort of existence _was_ that?

"Nezumi!!"

Said bee groaned and flew downstairs, noting with a twinge of distaste that most of the sustenance was already gone, scarfed down by other young bees in the same sector of the hive. _Of course_ the mere seconds he'd taken to contemplate philosophy had cost him his food.

Well, nothing for it now, he thought as he hurried toward the graduation ceremony. 

It was brief, and he couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or relieved -- disappointed because work would start sooner, or relieved because he wouldn't have to listen to fucking Rashi ramble on. 

That bee specialised in intimidation tactics and managed both the school system and the guards system. It was a bad idea to get on his bad side.

But there was no opportunity for Nezumi to get on _any_ side of his, so there was no need for him to worry. With how many graduates there were, Nezumi was quickly swept up by the throng of excitedly buzzing bodies, and inevitably ended up in line to register for a lifelong position.

"We know that you, as a bee, have worked your whole life to get to the point where you can work for your whole life". A politely detached voice was broadcast over the speakers, so devoid of any sort of emotion that Nezumi wouldn't have been surprised if he was told the voice was synthetic.

The words were idiotic. Like, yeah, _no shit_? Did other bees really need to be told this? Were they blind or something? Or, no, not merely blind, but _anosmic_ too?

The line steadily decreased, and before he knee it, Nezumi was at the registration counter.

 _Shit_ , he hadn't planned this through. But maybe, just maybe…

He forced the bitter expression off his face -- he'd have to look sweeter than honey for this to work -- and replaced it with the most vapid, simpering smile he could pull off as a drone. 

"Sir, could you please tell me which position would best allow me to serve No.6 from around the hive, out-"

"Pollen jock," the official replied with a flat stare, unmoved, but, more importantly, unsuspicious. "'s an open position, always need more."

"Could I-"

"Sure, you're on."

His name was added to a database, his foreleg was stamped with a scent marker, and just like that, Nezumi was free. Or, actually, a pollen jock, but that was close enough, because his new position cleared to leave the hive and fly free.

But first, he had to escape the mass of yellow-and-black-striped idiots, clamouring for an elite internal position in No.6 Industries. 

Nezumi shoved his way through the crowd, aiming for the back gate. He was going to _fly_ , dammit, and he was going to take out which bastard had destroyed the hive of his hatching.

The guards ignored him as soon as they caught a whiff of his marker, and then he was free. Yeah, there was still that faint buzzing emanating from the hive and the occasional other pollen jock, but that was it. 

And it was _nothing_ compared to how amazing the breeze felt on his face as he gained speed. The individual scents of each flower blended and mixed into a colourful blur that he sped by, and it was so beautifully psychedelic that it would have threatened to overwhelm him had he not been so focused on his goal: getting as far away from No.6 as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> What more do you need to know, hm? As it turns out, a lot!
> 
>  
> 
> [The entire Bee Movie script!](http://www.script-o-rama.com/movie_scripts/a1/bee-movie-script-transcript-seinfeld.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Some stuff about bee senses, which I referenced to figure out how reliant bees are on the sense of smell](https://cals.arizona.edu/pubs/insects/ahb/inf6.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's what I used to decide what type of bee Nezumi would be! Drones are male, their main purpose is to mate with the queen, and they don't have stingers -- which I find hilarious, because canon Nezumi is highly adept with his (His knife; what did you think I meant).](https://www.buzzaboutbees.net/dronebee.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [Look, I didn't want Nezumi's rescue](https://www.reddit.com/r/askscience/comments/4odwzk/do_bees_socialize_with_bees_from_other_hives/)  
> [ to be too unrealistic, y'know?](http://thegrownetwork.com/how-to-rescue-a-honeybee/)
> 
>  
> 
> [A quick reference for bee anatomy!](https://www.perfectbee.com/learn-about-bees/anatomy-of-bees/)
> 
>  
> 
> [And finally, some stuff on a honeybee's](http://www.dummies.com/home-garden/hobby-farming/beekeeping/tracking-the-life-cycle-of-a-honey-bee/)  
> [ life cycle!](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honey_bee_life_cycle)
> 
>  
> 
> ...did y'all come here for shitposts, not science...


End file.
